pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Destroyer
|released = 3.0.1 |lethality = 21 |rateoffire = 86 |attribute = |capacity = 8 (used to be 11) |mobility = 50 |cost = N/A |Level required = Level 1 |theme = Assault Themed |number = 11}} The Mega Destroyer is a Primary weapon introduced in 3.0.1, the update which also introduced Multiplayer. Appearance It is a neon-turquoise-light blue colored shotgun and shares the same color with the Fast Death. It has a barrel above the internal tube and a large pump. The pump is a gun metal gray. Strategy It has good damage, a medium fire rate, a small capacity, and a slow mobility. Like the Dino Slayer, this weapon is 2 shots headshot and 3 shots body shots. If all pellets hit, it could be a one shot. Tips *It deals more damage the closer you get, as the chance of more pellets hitting your opponent increases. Try to close the distance between you and your opponent *Do not use the scope, as this weapon is a shotgun, which is not very accurate, making the scope useless. *Aim for the head, as it does not deal very much damage (unless being maxed to your level), use the scope if necessary. *Pair this with a Singular Grenade so those unfortunate to be trapped there will be hit by this weapon. Counters *Pick off its user(s) from long ranges, as it's a shotgun. *As it takes around 3 headshots if all pellets hit, kill the user with a higher damage weapon like the Anti-Champion Rifle. *It has a poor ammo capacity compared to most other Primary weapons, so use automatic weapons to kill the player. *Attack the user when they're reloading as its reloading speed is quite slow. Recommended Maps *Mafia Cottage *Warehouse Assault Equipment Setups The Mega Destroyer is a strong and versatile shotgun, meaning that it works well for almost any build. Changelog 3.0.1 * Initial release. 3.9.0 * Its weapons sounds were changed along with every other gun (besides the Pixel Gun) 4.0.0 * The weapon received two new upgrades, "Golden Mega Destroyer" and "Diamond Mega Destroyer". 5.0.0 * After RiliSoft was sued by Mojang, the Diamond Mega Destroyer was renamed to "Crystal Mega Destroyer". Its colors were also changed. 8.2.1 * The Mega Destroyer was removed from the Armory. The Golden and Crystal upgrades were replaced with "UP1" and "UP2" respectively. 9.0.0 * It was drastically nerfed, its bullet spread was increased. 11.2.0 * Before this update, this weapon dealt 75 more damage than the Shotgun when used against enemy AI, and slightly lower mobility. This update changes the weapon to no longer deal more damage against enemy AI. 12.1.0 * A bug removed the weapon's ability to deal any damage to enemies and players. 12.2.0 * Its Armory icon was changed. 12.5.0 * The old Mega Destroyer (the black version without a scope) and the Golden Mega Destroyer were removed. The Crystal variant still remains. 13.5.0 * The Mega Destroyer was nerfed from a 6 shot headshot to 8 shot headshot. 15.1.0 * After the combat level system was removed, the weapon was buffed from 8 to 4 shot headshot. 15.5.0 * It was buffed once again to a 2 shot headshot. 16.7.0 * This weapon was brought back in the Event Chest, although it was disguised as the "Predator". 16.8.0 * The weapon no longer glows in the dark. Trivia *This weapon and the Masterpiece Musket are the only two shotguns in the game to have a scope. *The Mega Destroyer closely resembles the real life Franchi SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun with the stock folded. *Although its stats say it fires twice as fast as the Simple Shotgun, it is still pump-action. (Some people may get fooled by its stats thinking it is semi-auto, like its real-life counterpart). *This along with a few other weapons have received harsh criticism from players due to the fact it is not much different from the Simple Shotgun, therefore giving this weapon a bad reputation. *Just like Golden Mega Destroyer and Crystal Mega Destroyer, this gun only chambers 7 shells while reloading instead of its 8 shells (it uses the same reload animation as Simple Shotgun). *In the 9.0.0 update, it was drastically nerfed, which increased the bullets spread. **Before this, it shot 1 strong bullet, similar to the Masterpiece Musket. because of this you could snipe using the scope. * The Crystal Mega Destroyer's name was changed to the original form's name: Mega Destroyer. * The users who had this gun before the updates get to keep it while the new users can't buy this gun. *Its Christmas reincarnation is the X-Mas Destroyer. *This and the other two counterparts are very rare to see a user actually using this during an entire match, and it's un-obtainability makes it even more rare. Players only use this weapon to showcase their old status/for fun. *This Weapon is now a 2 shot headshot like the Dino Slayer, making this weapon usable once again. *The Mega Destroyer was removed from the Gallery, making it impossible to buy with tickets or use in Polygon. *Its Bullet Spread decrease if you scope Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Event Chest Category:Brought Back Category:Epic